


Have a Cup of Cheer

by yetanotherramblingfangirl



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, Gen, but this isn't quite about that because reasons, let's be honest - you haven't been to a party until you've been to a teacher party, they're being all cute and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherramblingfangirl/pseuds/yetanotherramblingfangirl
Summary: The staff Christmas party is an important holiday institution, and that's especially true for teachers.





	Have a Cup of Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Holly Jolly Christmas".
> 
> Honestly, I have no idea where this came from. It's just a bit of fun. Please enjoy.

The Cackle’s staff Christmas party was in full swing and Hecate had done what she did every year: settled into a corner to watch the evening slowly devolve into outright debauchery. She wouldn’t begrudge anyone their fun, not given how difficult the end of term could be, but she also knew that she was not generally one for loud music or large gatherings. She would attend, she wouldn’t complain, she would even endeavor to enjoy herself. Even if that meant propping up a corner with a cup in her hand.

As she watched her colleagues dance and whoop as their favorite songs played, plastic cups raised in the air to avoid spilling cocktails, she couldn’t help but feel a subtle contentment creep over her. Everything was as it should be and the term break would be starting soon.

Hecate was watching with some amusement as Gwen and Algernon danced an incongruous waltz to an uptempo pop song when Ada appeared at her side. She took the shockingly pink cocktail Ada offered her with a smile. “Thank you, Ada. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Very much,” Ada said, her own bright smile and good nature further improving Hecate’s mood. “What about you? I know you’re not usually one for parties.”

“I’m not,” Hecate acknowledged with a slight duck of the head, “but I make an exception for Christmas.”

“Indeed. Happy Christmas, Hecate.”

“Happy Christmas, Ada.”

The two tapped their plastic cups together before each taking a sip of their cocktails.

“Good god, what’s in this?” Hecate asked after choking down the shockingly sweet and simultaneously alcoholic concoction. She coughed for a moment, feeling the alcohol burn all the way down her throat.

Ada’s reaction, while similar, was far less dramatic. She grimaced slightly as she eyed her cup with some suspicion. “I’m not sure really. Dimity was handing these out.”

“You let Dimity fix drinks?!” Hecate sputtered, one hand placed flat against her chest as she tried to regain her breath after her coughing fit.

“What can I say? I was feeling adventurous.” Ada’s eyes twinkled with mischief as she teased Hecate.

“Mhmmm.” Hecate merely raised an eyebrow at that comment.

“I could fix us some better drinks if we went up to my office.” Ada peered at her hopefully.

Hecate feigned shock, eyes wide and corners of her mouth twitching upward as she tried to repress a smile. “You’re suggesting we leave the party early? Who are you and what have you done with Ada Cackle?”

“Well, we can’t have a party without proper drinks, and much as I do love Dimity, her bar-tending skills are currently leaving much to be desired.”

“I honestly cannot argue with that assessment.”

“I know.” Ada waited, biting her lip. “I have a bottle of that brandy you like in my sitting room. We could pop up there, fix something, and be back here in time for Gwen’s rendition of ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’. I know how much you love that particular tradition.”

Hecate’s cringe was unintentional and undisguised. “Your offer to leave is looking more and more attractive.”

“So?”

“You’re sure you want to leave your own party?”

“If it means I don’t have to finish this and I won’t offend Dimity by disposing of it in front of her, then let’s go right now.”

Hecate’s laugh was warm and genuine. “You certainly make a compelling argument.”

“I find that good company and good drinks are really all one needs for a good party.” Ada said with a smile.

A happy warmth suffused Hecate’s face and she couldn’t help but smile. While she’d long known of Ada’s regard for her, it never failed to lift her spirits. “I believe you mentioned brandy.”

Ada rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “I do believe I did.”

“Then lead on.”

“Excellent.”

They transferred away unnoticed by the dancing crowd.


End file.
